total_drama_all_stars_clydes_rewritefandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes vs. Villains
Twenty-six past contestants, the most popular and despised of Total Drama, return for another chance to win one million dollars at the newly redeemed camp. Thirteen contestants are deemed as heroes for their decisions of integrity, courage, and honour while the others are deemed as villains for their skills in deception, manipulation, and despicable. While competing for a chance at invincibility and a reward every challenge, this time around is tougher than ever as the contestants are forced to build their own shelter, find their own food and water, and spend the entire reason with other contestants not knowing who to and who to not trust. Cast Assessment For information on this section see: here Plot summary The episode begins with Chef Hatchet walking down a prison's hallway, as the voice of Chris can be heard in the background, narrating a fake Total Drama season that he has made up in his head. Several other locked up people's voices are heard, often telling Chris to be quiet or trying to get attention in some way. Eventually, Chef arrives at Chris's cell, visiting him for the first time after a whole year. Chris is seen trying to create a Total Drama season using beans, referring to them as "Duncan" and "Lightning". Chef states that Chris's prison sentence for dumping toxic waste on Camp Wawanakwa is over, and that he can leave, but Chris refuses to, saying that he has everything he needs in prison. Once Chef announces that the producers have green-lit another season, Chris changes his mind, and resumes his role as the show's host. After the theme song, Chris, alongside the Robot, welcomes the viewers to Total Drama All Stars, which is once again taking place in Camp Wawanakwa because Chris needs to be in a "familiar environment around people he loves...to hurt". For this season, twenty-four of Total Drama's all-star contestants have been brought back to compete for the prize of $1,000,000. After Chris's short introduction, the contestants arrive in a helicopter in the following order: Mike, Zoey, Lightning, Cameron, Anne Maria, Scott, Jo, Dawn, and Brick from the second generation cast. Then, Owen, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Leshawna, Noah, Lindsay, Justin, Harold, Sierra, Eva, and Ezekiel. Now on the shore, Heather denies missing Alejandro after Lindsay taunts her, asking her if Heather misses her "honey bunny". Courtney tells Chris that he will pay for her dry cleaning. Much to her chagrin, Chris reveals that they agreed to new contracts, causing Courtney to voice her displeasure in the confessional. Chris reveals the island has been cleared of radiation, and tells the contestants that the losers will stay in a run-down cabin, while the winners stay at the McLean Spa Hotel. He then announces that, in honor of their All Star status, the contestants are going to compete for the million dollars "Heroes vs. Villains" style, and then places the cast into two teams, which are the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures. Chris explains that they will be placed on the appropriate team based on their past performances in the game. Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Courtney, Dawn, Geoff, Harold, Lindsay, Leshawna, Mike, Owen, Sierra and Zoey are placed onto the heroes team, whereas Anne Maria, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Noah, and Scott are placed onto the villains team. Chris asks if anyone is confused on their team placement, to which Ezekiel, Noah and Anne Maria immediately stick up their hands. Noah and Anne Maria are noticeably angry, while Ezekiel is just confused. Gwen is confused that she is considered a villain too, to which Courtney angrily once again bringing up Gwen kissing Duncan, which Chris agrees. However in a confessional Chris tells the audience they didn't actually see Courtney as a hero, they just wanted to stir the pot between the two by giving them false placements and make Gwen feel worse about what happened in World Tour. Bridgette tells Gwen in a friendly manner that the "heroes vs villains" is nothing more than a catchy label to get more viewers and to not take it personally, to which Leshawna agrees. Gwen tells them that it's fine and she is willing to put up a fight on a team of all villains. Duncan tries to cheer Gwen up by saying he is happy that they are both on the same team, Courtney glares at them from her team for supporting Gwen, obviously not forgiving her yet. However, Jo complains that the Villainous Vultures are two member short. Chris then reveals they have a new cast member joining them. Blaineley then shows up wearing a fancy dress, showered in jewelry, and heals. Heather asks "How the heck is she am All Star?", exclaiming that she was barely in the competition last time. Blaineley reveals she sued the show for not having a tiebreker in the event of a tie like her World Tour contract promised, causing Courtney to angerly exclaim that she should have sued the show for that but didn't realize it was in the contract. Jo glares at Chris, reminding him they still are one member short and prompting Chris to place his robot onto their team. Scott wonders why the robot can't talk while it tries to get near Heather. She pushes it away and reveals in the confessional that the robot makes her uneasy. Chris explains that the challenge will be based on a combination of the cliff dive from Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, and the Race through Central Park from Broadway, Baby! He then reveals the first challenge, which is to jump off the one thousand foot tall cliff into shark infested waters and find the key that opens the door to the hotel. After retrieving the key, the diver will board a baby carriage where one selected teammate will transport them to a treasure chest where they will test the key. Upon opening the chest they will find flint which Chris tells them is their key to immunity. Chris then orders the contestants to meet him at the top of the cliff, and tells Mike there's no time to change into their swimsuits. As the contestants walk through the woods, Noah announces the "elephant in the room" and asks "How is Courtney a hero?" to which Courtney angerly turns around and growls Hey and Owen whispers to Noah in his ear "Thanks for asking for me" which Courtney hears and turns around walking on frustrated while Owen flinches and tries to hide behind an apathetic Noah. Heather orders the robot to stay away from her, while Sierra reveals to Owen in a friendly conversation that she returned to win for Cody. In the confessional, Heather complains about the robot, sensing something strange about it. Heather and Jo soon enter a conflict, while Gwen tries to convince the others that they should act as a team, causing them to reveal in the confessional that they do not trust anyone else on the team. Gwen catches Courtney glaring at her, causing Duncan to glare at her back for Gwen. However, Courtney looks away, confusing him. Bridgette tells Courtney in a joking and calm manner that Duncan wants her to yell at him for old time sake, but she calmly refuses, by stating there's no point as he doesn't listen and then reveals she thought she was friends with Gwen. When she says that she refuses to make that mistake again, Lindsay (who was walking in front of them) is amazed by Courtney's ability to stop making mistakes, and asks Courtney to help her do the same, causing Courtney and Bridgette to exchange confused glances. At the base of the cliff, Chris has the teams pick a driver. Eva, Anne Maria, Scott, Jo, and Lightning wrestle and fight for the position which Jo ultimately wins by lying about being a cart driving champion, while the others all work togethe to hold back an enranged Eva. Eva states in a confessional she wants to play ruthlessly and will not let anyone get in the way. Dawn walks up calmly to Eva after she defeats her teammates trying to hold her back and gives Eva a hug. She tells Eva she feels sorry for her having to bully everyone else because she thinks she needs to dominate everyone and never give other people a chance, and as a result has no friends. Eva bursts into tears and embraces Dawn more while Dawn says she will be happy to be her first true friend. Gwen tells Jo that she should be a diver instead due to her athletic ability, but Jo refuses and taunts Gwen about her status as a boyfriend kisser. Gwen then remarks in a confessional snidely that this is going to be a "long summer". Brick, Owen, Geoff, Bridgette, Cameron, Mike, and Zoey are unable to decide who should be the driver, all politely offering it to each other, causing the impatient Courtney to pick Lindsay and pushes her into the carriage. The rest of the all-stars race to the top of the cliff, with Lightning arriving first with an exhausted Geoff in close second saying he cheated. Geoff states in a confessional he and his "buddy Brody" have been staying in his mom's basement so he will need to try extra hard to stay in shape this time. Anne Maria, Brick, Scott, Mike, and Zoey all gasp at seeing Fang amongst the sharks as Lightning jumps and punches the mutant shark in the nose while Courtney simply looks over the edge saying Who?. ''Courtney quickly follows but the Vultures take the lead. Upon entering the baby stroller, Courtney orders Lindsay to drive, but she doesn't remember the way to the chest. Frustrated, Courtney points to the direction where the chest is but then demands she'll drive but is stopped by Chris and tells her only the chosen one to drive shall drive. Courtney tells Lindsay to push and Lindsay asks her which way it was because she forgot again, frustrating Courtney even more. Jo and Lightning agree to stay out of each other's way until the teams merge. The challenge continues as the keys don't fit. On the top of the cliff, Sierra informs Gwen and Duncan about the fans that hated their relationship, but supports them by stating love is love. She also adds to not feel offended because ''A lot of fans "ship" Scott with Dawn too... for some reason, causing Gwen to state in a confessional "And I thought she was crazy?". Upon seeing Jo returning, Duncan tries to kiss Gwen for good luck, but she pushes him off the cliff as she is still troubled by the jock's comment. Sierra jumps for the Hamsters as Duncan and Jo head back to the hotel while Lindsay returns, but Sierra jumps in before Courtney could depart, making the baby stroller heavier for Lindsay to push. Jo tells Duncan that he better not get in the way of her becoming leader, but he states he doesn't want to be a leader. Jo is then shown in the confessional, overjoyed that someone finally appreciates her "killer zingers". The two return to the cliff where the challenge continues. Bridgette kisses Geoff on the cheek for good luck and he jumps for the Hamsters while Leshawna yells so loudly at them to let that "white boy" go they flee from Geoff out of fear causing Bridgette to high-five Leshawna in thanks. Gwen and Jo increase the lead for the Vultures while Mike waits for Lindsay to return. Sierra disembarks the carriage followed by an injured Courtney. Jo complains about her team unable to find the correct key while Mike steers himself toward the hotel followed by an exhausted Lindsay. In the confessional, Lindsay proclaims she wanted to win the million to go on a romantic vacation with her boyfriend "Taylor" but states the challenges aren't worth it. Owen and Heather soon dive with Owen being targeted by the sharks while Heather mocks him. Courtney tries to get out of the baby carriage while Lindsay is in her own-little-world to notice while Owen jumps in the carriage on top of Courtney. However, both keys fail and they head back. Zoey soon jumps, and is about to get in the carriage when Courtney pops her head out and begs them to wait while she slowly falls out. Owen remarks "So that's why the carriage kept kicking and saying it wanted to kill me" which Sierra agrees with. Scott refuses to dive due to his severe phobia of sharks, and clings to a rock for support as Lightning tries to yank him off. Zoey boards the baby carriage, and the Hamsters take the lead. Lightning then accidentally knocks the robot off the cliff much to Heather's delight. The robot is then attacked by the sharks, causing it to explode. A bearded and shaggy Alejandro then pops out of the robot suit, scaring and surprising everyone, especially Heather and Courtney. In the confessional, Alejandro exclaims how great it was to be free and how his legs don't function properly due to being in the robot for two years. Alejandro catches a stray key and is lifted onto the carriage allowing Jo to race back to the hotel. Zoey's key doesn't open the door and she boards the carriage, and they take off. This time, Courtney tells Dawn it's her turn to jump in but when she turns to tell her she sees Dawn is already at the bottom. Upon seeing the sharks, she tells them their aura is "red in a negative light" which she says means he is feeling "unhappiness, unforgiving, and anxiety" and while the shark is containing the correct key (as Chris announces on the overhead), Dawn instead leaps magesically and opens the gat, allowing the sharks to alll escape the island causing Chris extreme rage. Back at the chest, Lindsay catches sight of Alejandro and gasps, asking when he arrived. Alejandro states he's always been at the island as Jo carries him up the stairs where they finally unlock the hotel thus winning the challenge for the Villainous Vultures. Chris announces that the Vultures now have immunity and earn what was in the chest. Alejandro opens it and Heather snatches it out of his hands after they exchange bitter glances. She reveals to everyone it is flint, and is confused why it wasn't "make-up or shampoo" to which Lindsay agrees with. Chris then reveals that since this is such a big season, everything is way harder this time around. This season they have to build their own shelters and they need to make and find their own food, water, and everything but the clothes on their back. Blaineley quickly speaks up, angerly telling Chris this was not mentioned in her lawsuit, causing Chris to laugh and say Blaineley needed the money since she lost her job and she knows it so she can either leave or stay. Blaineley begrudgingly agrees to stay. Although Dawn obviously got a bad reception for costing them the challenge by throwing the key which Alejandro snatched, camp-life proves her being the first boot isn't inevitable. Brick announces that he wants to be their leader, causing Courtney to quickly speak up, angerly telling him there's no way that is happening. Leshawna steps in telling them they can argue about this later because right now they need to work together to get the shelter working. Meanwhile at the villains camp everyone's egos there are clashing and causing incoherent progress. Gwen and Duncan just sit on the sidelines and have a civil conversation. Gwen teases them as the biggest villains and tells Duncan that as long as they're together she doesn't mind being a villain. They sit back and have small talk sweetly while all the other villains continue fighting. Back at the heroes camp, Sierra, Courtney, Bridgette, Leshawna, Dawn, Zoey, and Lindsay are all assigned to weaving leaves to make a roof for their shelter Geoff and Brick are working on. All the girls are making progress but Lindsay who whines that she doesn't get this at all. Leshawna states in a confessional "That girl is cute and nice and all but I see a loooot of talking and not a lot of working." Sierra simply does Lindsay's portion of the work for her in about two seconds (maintaining her cartoonishly great weaving skills from Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2) while Lindsay looks noticeably ashamed. Brick tries to lighten her up by telling her in a 1-on-1 conversation "Everyone is good at something, so don't think about what you can't do, think about what you can do." Lindsay agrees to help Courtney and Bridgette who agreed to search for stuff they need. When they find a crab, Courtney says she wants to take it for food, but Bridgette says as a vegetarian she won't eat that. Lindsay (who was significantly behind the two) sees the crab and screams causing Courtney to drop it and all three girls to scream and run away. Harold arrives on the scene and calls out to the girls that the crab was already dead but they don't hear him. At the elimination ceremony, Chris explains that the winning team can now sit in the peanut gallery and watch the losers send someone home. Gwen says hello to Courtney, who completely shuns her. Chris then asks for a volunteer from the Villainous Vultures which Lightning is quick to agree to only to discover the reward is a chance of finding the McLean-Brand Chris Head by spending the night at its location, Boney Island in exile. Chris then reveals the new voting style for eliminating contestants which is by marking an X on a picture of the contestant they wish to eliminate in the confessional. Chris asks the contestants what camp life is like for the heroes. Leshawna speaks up saying "horrible" causing Noah to laugh out loud and Leshawna to chuck a rock at him making him fall over while Owen says Hey! in Noah's defense to Leshawna. Chris laughs at the tension and to boil more hot water reminds them all that it was Dawn who ultimately lost the challenge for them while Dawn tries to defend herself by exclaiming that the shark was miserable and calls Chris a cruel man. Chris chuckles and notes Lindsay's down expression. Heather asks from the peanut gallery if Lindsay lost her "one million dollar tooth brush?" causing all the villains to laugh but Gwen who glares at Heather. Lindsay tells her to shut up surprising everyone and Chris gets right to the voting. As Brick heads to the voting area, Dawn whispers in his ear that just in case she is eliminated she suspected "someone's coming" from his aura as the headed to the campfire ceremony and wanted to warn him that his life is in danger. It's Dawn's turn and although leaves Mike shook-up by this news and causes him to flip his vote to Dawn out of paranoia of her, Chris gives marshmallows to Brick, Geoff, Owen, Leshawna, Bridgette, Cameron, Harold, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, and Courtney. This leaves only Lindsay and Dawn. He reminds the two why they're the bottom two and announces that this season when they get to the bottom two he reads the votes. He reads the votes and proves the contestants didn't vote unanimously and that everyone had mixed feelings on who was going. He reads the votes: Lindsay, Dawn, Lindsay, Dawn, Lindsay, Dawn, Lindsay, Dawn, Lindsay, Dawn, Lindsay, and Dawn. With only a single vote left, Chris reveals the first contestant voted off was Dawn, causing Lindsay to sigh in relief. Eva says goodbye to Dawn with a bone-crushing hug and Dawn tells her that her aura is bright yellow, which means easy-going. Dawn attempts to say good-bye as she is flushed away. Chris closes the episode and opens an umbrella as toilet water falls on the remaining Hamsters. The votes Brick: Lindsay Bridgette: Lindsay Cameron: Lindsay Courtney: Lindsay Dawn: Lindsay Zoey: Lindsay Geoff: Dawn Harold: Dawn Leshawna: Dawn Lindsay: Dawn Mike: Dawn Owen: Dawn Sierra: Dawn Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama All-Stars episodes